Árnyjáték
by DianaRL
Summary: Láttál már furcsa alakot suhanni az árnyékban, baljós rebbenést a sarokban, hallottál már testetlen hangokat magad mögül, vagy csak érezted már azt, hogy figyelnek? Amerika átélte már mindezt, de elfeledkezett a legfontosabb szabályról: ne hagyd, hogy egy jelenés befolyásoljon.


Amerika próbált minél kevesebbszer nézni a tükörbe. Persze nem arról volt szó, hogy félt volna attól, amit látni fog, ő csak egyetlen tükröt próbált minél inkább elkerülni, de hiába. Amint belépett a szobába, vagy egyszerűen csak a közelébe került, nem bírta ki, hogy ne nézzen oda, és ne ellenőrizze századszorra is, nem hallucinál-e. A tükörképe csak nevetett rajta.  
- Csak nem menekülsz előlem, Amerika? – kiáltott utána most is, pedig ezúttal sikerült megállnia, hogy rápillantson. Sóhajtva fordult hátra, majd odalépett a robosztus, régi tükör elé, amit még valamikor Angliától kapott, hogy szembenézzen a tükörképével. A másik ezúttal a gyerekkori alakját vette fel, de őt már nem tudta megtéveszteni az ártatlanságával, habár azt el kellett ismernie, bárki mással könnyedén elhitette volna, hogy igazi.  
- Ne feledd, én egy hős vagyok, nem félek senkitől – vigyorodott el erőltetetten, habár látszólag feszengett, majd lazán nekidőlt a falnak. – Mellesleg azt sem tudom, hogy hívhatnálak. Csak nem szólíthatlak Másik Énnek vagy Tükörképnek, nem?  
Hasonmása ismét kikacagta, egy rövid időre lehullt az angyali álca, és előtűntek üres, sötét szemei, egy szempillantás múlva azonban már nem látszott rajta semmi változás. Amerika azt is hihette volna, hogy csak hallucinált, ha nem gondolta volna már ezt az egészet is képzelgésnek.  
- Hívj csak Alnak. Én úgyis szinte te vagyok.

Alfred nappalija mindig úgy nézett ki, mintha minimum bomba robbant volna benne, ezt Kanada már jól tudta, a másik azonban mindig tökéletesen el tudott igazodni benne. Sajnos ezt magáról már nem mondhatta el, így ha vendégségben volt Amerikánál, mindig elvesztette pár holmiját, lassan már kezdte azt hinni, hogy a szoba önálló életet él, és direkt rejti el előle a ruháit.  
Most is épp az egyik nagyobb kupacot túrta át az egyenruhájának kabátját keresve, mivel Alfred természetesen még csak felkelni sem volt hajlandó, hiába kellett volna menniük a világtalálkozóra, amikor meghallotta a hangot.  
- Inkább a fotel alatt keresd, habár igazán vicces nézni, ahogy szenvedsz. – Kanada meglepetten kapta hátra a fejét, de nem látott senkit, pedig egy pillanatra azt hitte, a bátyját hallja. Biztos a tegnapi vacsorában volt valami, attól hallucinál, Alfred a főzőtudományát úgyis Angliától örökölte. A kabátja mindenesetre tényleg ott volt a bútor alatt, ezért úgy döntött, amíg a képzelgése hasznos dolgokat mond, nem zavartatja magát.  
- Nem kell megköszönni, szívesen tettem – szólalt meg ismét a jelenés gúnyosan, és Matthew mintha valami mozgást látott volna a tükör környékén, de nem volt benne biztos, tudni akarja-e, mi volt az. A kíváncsisága mégsem hagyta nyugodni, így lassú léptekkel megindult a szemközti fal felé, majd gyanakodva megállt a tükör előtt. Már épp megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott volna, amikor csak a saját tükörképével találta szembe magát, ám ekkor, mintha csak egy ajtón át lépne be, a keret mögül előtűnt egy alak.  
Kanada egy pillanat azt hitte, csak Alfred érkezett meg a szobába, azonban a jelenés arca sokkal fiatalabb és még inkább nemtörődöm volt, mint a bátyjáé, ráadásul hiányzott a szemüvege és a régi egyenruháját hordta. Matthewnak olyan érzése támadt, mintha visszacsöppentek volna a 18. századba, hátranézve azonban nem látott senkit, így kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy talán túl sokat dolgozott mostanság. Persze tudatának egy kis részében felötlött a gondolat, hogy varázslattal áll szemben, de már gyermekkora óta nem találkozott mágiával, abból is csak az a jóleső vibrálás maradt meg, amit most is érzett kis mértékben.  
Az alak szélesen elvigyorodott, nekitámaszkodott a tükör keretének, mintha élvezné a figyelmet, majd integetett, és mire Kanada egyet pislogott, már nyoma sem maradt, egyedül a nevetése visszhangzott még sokáig a fiú elméjében.

- Mondd, miért nem adod már fel? – Amerika meglepetten kapta hátra a fejét, Al szemében azonban csak kíváncsiságot látott, mintha a másik nem megbántani akarná, pusztán az időjárásról érdeklődne. A hangja érzelemmentes volt, mint mindig. – Angliát nem érdekli, mi van veled, Kanada jobban örülne, ha nem is léteznél, Japán pusztán eltűr, mert túl rendes ahhoz, hogy elküldjön, a többiek pedig tesznek rád magasról. Mi értelme van, hogy te vagy a legerősebb ország, ha ez közben senkit sem érdekel?  
Alfred nem akart hinni neki, nem akart bízni benne, hisz csak egy árnyék, hasonmás, azonban idővel valamiféle bizalommal kevert beletörődés alakult ki köztük, és már el sem tudta volna képzelni, hogy a másik ne létezzen. De nem, most nem lehet igaza, attól, hogy Arthurral nem felhőtlen a viszonyuk, még nem utálják egymást, és Matt se mondott rá soha semmit, na jó, egy kivétellel, Japán pedig biztosan elküldte volna, ha idegesíti, biztosan… Még ő maga is csak mentegetőzésnek érezte ezt az egészet, de képtelen lett volna elismerni, hogy Alnak igaza van, mert a világon a magány a legrosszabb, főleg annak, aki sosem hal meg.  
- Tudod, én segíthetnék. – Amerika meglepetten kapta fel a fejét, egy pár pillanatig ki is ment a fejéből, hogy nincs egyedül, csak ki akarta zárni a külvilágot és kiszomorkodni magát, hogy aztán másnap könnyedén félresöpörje a problémát, mint mindig, de Al mondata felkeltette benne azt a mocskos reményt, ami még maradt, és ami minduntalan bajba sodorta.  
Belenézett a másik kifejezéstelen tekintetébe, már nem is próbálta elrejteni előle, hogy más, valami nem emberi, csak kaján mosollyal kinyúlt felé és rásimította a tenyerét a tükörre, mire a felülete hullámzani kezdett, hasonmása pedig kinyúlt az üvegből, várakozva tárva ki a karját Amerika felé, Alfred azonban tétovázott.  
- Csak nem megijedt a nagy hős? – kacagott fel, Amerika agyát pedig elborította a vörös köd, már nem érdekelték a következmények, csak a bizonyítási vágy dübörgött benne, és elszántan megragadta a másik kezét.  
Csak kellemes bizsergést érzett, amikor átlépett, mintha a sötét gondolatok messzire szöktek volna a fejéből, és ami még őt magát is meglepte, boldog volt, igazán és felszabadultan. Aztán a másik ajkai megtalálták az övéit, de csak zavarral kevert értetlenséget érzett, mintha a saját testvérével csókolózna, sőt, ez még annál is furcsább volt, de ahogy el akarta lökni a másikat, megértette, hogy mindez csak figyelemelterelés volt, amint megérezte a pengét a hátában.

A házon határozott kopogás visszhangzott végig, majd még egy és még egy, és mire Kanada az ajtóhoz ért, a türelmetlen látogató már ököllel püfölte a bejáratot. A fiú el sem tudta képzelni, ki lehet az, ám amikor kitárva az ajtót meglátta a zilált, minden úriemberségét félrehajintott Angliát, valahogy meg sem lepődött.  
Láttára mintha a másik kissé megnyugodott volna, és pár pillanattal később, amikor belépett az ajtón, már ismét annak az elegáns, kissé beképzelt alaknak tűnt, akit Kanada ismert.  
- No és hol van az a lehetetlen bátyád? – A másik szemében rezdülő féltés és aggodalom nem kerülte el Matthew figyelmét, és kivételesen még azt is elnézte, hogy a másik még csak nem is köszönt, mivel ha Arthur így viselkedik, biztosan nem csak röpke családi összejövetelre érkezett.  
- Idehívom, jó? – sóhajtott fel, majd a nappali felé vette az irányt.  
- Remélem, nincs baja… - mormolta Anglia magában, ahhoz azonban elég hangosan, hogy Kanada távoztában még meghallja, és felébredjen benne a jól ismert balsejtelem.  
Már majdnem elérte a nappalit, amikor Amerika szembejött vele, azonban a fiú zaklatottan elrobogott mellette, csak egy pillanatra nézett fel, de attól, amit a szemeiben látott, Matthew ereiben megfagyott a vér. Megszaporázta a lépteit, majd ahogy szinte berobbant a helyiségbe, gondolkodás nélkül a tükörhöz sietett.  
Mindvégig reménykedett, hogy tévedni fog, azonban ahogy meglátta a vértől pettyes üveg másik oldalán Alfredet, nem azt az árnylényt, hanem az igazi, hús-vér testvérét, ahogy rezzenéstelen arccal figyeli, legszívesebben belevágott volna a tükörbe. Bármit megtett volna, hogy visszapörgesse az időt, talán akkorra, amikor először látta a lényt, hogy aztán jól megrázza a múltbeli énjét, és akkor nem történne mindez.  
- Sajnálom, az én hibám, észre kellett volna vennem… - térdelt le a tükör elé, miközben próbálta megragadni a másik kezét, de ő nem hatolhatott át az üvegen.  
- Ugyan, Mattie, nem a te hibád – mosolyodott el féloldalasan Alfred, a másikat viszont képtelen volt ilyen gyenge kísérlettel meggyőzni, egyre kétségbeesetten tapogatta a tükör felületét, hátha talál egy kiskaput vagy bármit, igazából ő maga sem tudta, mit is keres valójában.  
- Nem tudsz valahogy kijönni? – Lehetetlen ötlet volt, de Kanada nem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül, pedig túl egyszerű ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Nem létezik, hogy ne legyen megoldás, _muszáj_ találnia, ha már a jeleket nem akarta észrevenni, a testvére változásait, az ismeretlen hangot és az árnyakat, amik mintha bejárnák a házat, de ő könnyedén átsiklott mindezeken. Hibásnak érezte magát, még hibásabbnak, mint magát Alfredot.  
Könnyű érintést érzett a vállán, hátranézve pedig megpillantotta azt az ócska hasonmást, aki vigyorogva szemlélte kettősüket.  
- Ne feledd, nem vagy mindenható, van, aminek meg kell történnie – mondta, majd mielőtt Kanada feleszmélhetett volna, teljes erőből belevágott a tükörbe. Matthew agyába örökké beleégett a testvére rémült tekintete, mielőtt a tükör, és vele együtt a valóság is szilánkokra robbant volna.


End file.
